Technical Field
The present invention concerns a Magnus rotor.
Description of the Related Art
Magnus rotors are also referred to as Flettner rotors or sailing rotors.
Magnus rotors are known in the state of the art. Particularly in the form of ship drives they are also known by the term Flettner rotor and equipping ships with such a Flettner rotor or Magnus rotor is described in the book ‘Die Segelmaschine’ by Klaus D Wagner, Ernst Kabel Verlag GmbH, Hamburg 1991.
As such ship drives produce a propulsion force for the ship, with the co-operation of the rotary movement of the rotor and the wind flowing therearound, Magnus rotors can basically be used as ship drives wherever sufficient winds prevail. That is basically the case on all seas around the globe, that is to say in all climatic regions of the earth.
In that respect however the seas and climatic regions of the earth have very different climatic conditions and weather conditions which can fluctuate greatly even at the same location according to the seasons involved. Those climatic conditions can lead to a restriction on the use of a Magnus rotor.
As general state of the art, attention is directed to DE 10 2006 025 732 A1.